own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Edition 1
One Year Anniversary is an event edition organised to commemorate the Own Eurovision Song Contest's first anniversary and to determine the Contest's most popular entrant of its eighteen editions. It took place at Vienna, Austria between April 28, 2013 and May 8, 2013.Eighteen songs who won in the first year of the contest participated in the event. Thirty-eight countries broadcast the concert and televoting in these countries decided the winner. The event was won by Danish artists Aura Dione and Rock Mafia, performing "Friends", who manage to receive 186 points, the band had originally won the Contest for Denmark in Own Eurovision Song Contest 9. Second place went to "Alive" performed by Danish artiststs Kato and Electric Lady Lab, in the past they have won the Contest for Denmark in Own Eurovision Song Contest 16. Third place got the Romanian entry "Sweet love" performed by Liviu Hodor and Mona who won the competition for Romania in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 18. Selection of Venue In January 2013, it was announced that it was to hold a concert to celebrate one year of the Own Eurovision Song Contest. The event was to be held first in Chișinău, Moldova, which was the first host of the competition, but TRM turn down the offer, but then ORF stated that they would stage the event instead. So the contest will take place in Vienna, Austria. The venue for the special event is the Hofburg Palace, that has housed some of the most powerful people in European and Austrian history, including the Habsburg dynasty, rulers of the Austro-Hungarian empire. It currently serves as the official residence of the President of Austria. It was the Habsburgs' principal winter residence, as the Schönbrunn Palace was their preferred summer residence. The Hofburg area has been the documented seat of government since 1279 for various empires and republics. Numerous architects have executed work at the Hofburg as it expanded, notably the Italian architect-engineer Filiberto Luchese (the Leopoldischiner Trakt), Lodovico Burnacini and Martino and Domenico Carlone, the Baroque architects Lukas von Hildebrandt and Joseph Emanuel Fischer von Erlach (the Reichschancelry Wing and the Winter Riding School), Johann Fischer von Erlach (the library), and the architects of the grandiose Neue Burg built between 1881 and 1913. Participants Thirty-eight countries from all Europe will broadcast the event and participate in the voting. The participating countries are: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Location }} Vienna is the capital and largest city of Austria, and one of the nine states of Austria. Vienna is Austria's primary city, with a population of about 1.731 million and is by far the largest city in Austria, as well as its cultural, economic, and political centre. It is the 9th-largest city by population within city limits in the European Union. Until the beginning of the 20th century it was the largest German-speaking city in the world, and before the splitting of the Austro-Hungarian Empire in World War I the city had 2 million inhabitants. Vienna is host to many major international organizations, including the United Nations and OPEC. The city lies in the east of Austria and is close to the borders of the Czech Republic, Slovakia, and Hungary. These regions work together in a European Centrope border region. Along with nearby Bratislava, Vienna forms a metropolitan region with 3 million inhabitants. In 2001, the city centre was designated a UNESCO World Heritage Site. Apart from being regarded as the City of Music because of its musical legacy, Vienna is also said to be "The City of Dreams" because it was home to the world's first psycho-analyst - Sigmund Freud. The city's roots lie in early Celtic and Roman settlements that transformed into a Medieval and Baroque city, the capital of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. It is well known for playing an essential role as a leading European Music Centre, from the great age of Viennese Classicism through the early part of the 20th century. The Historic centre of Vienna is rich in architectural ensembles, including Baroque castles and gardens, as well as the late-19th-century Ringstrasse lined with grand buildings, monuments and parks. The city was ranked 1st globally for its culture of innovation in 2007 and 2008, and fifth globally (out of 256 cities) in the 2011 Innovation Cities Index, which analyzed 162 indicators in covering 3 areas: culture, infrastructure and markets. Vienna regularly hosts urban planning conferences and is often used as a case study by urban planners. Each year since 2005, Vienna has been the world's number one destination for international congresses and conventions. Vienna attracts about five million tourists a year. Entries Results Each country awarded points from one to eight, then ten and finally twelve for their ten most popular songs. Unlike in the Contest proper, viewers were allowed to vote for songs which had represented their country. Scoreboard and voting 'Scoreboard' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to their favorite song. 'Voting and spokespersons' The countries revealed their votes as follow. # – Jula # – Karizma # # # # # # # # # # # Notes : 1. United Kingdom could be seen on screen and not England. Category:Countries in OESC